


Consequences

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that you shouldn't harm a Magikarp, because Karma can get you in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Everyone in the Pokemon world knows how weak Magikarp is. It only knows splash until level fifteen. Even when it does learn tackle, it is still weaker than most Pokemon are. They say that they way you treat the fish Pokemon effects how the Gyarodos will feel about you. But what happens to trainers who don't listen to this? The ones that treat their Magikarp terrible and act like the fish is never going to be useful. Some trainers have to learn the hard way.

One of these trainers was a fifteen year old boy named Seth. He was a very harsh trainer who only valued strength. Any Pokemon that didn't meet his standards was released, if they were lucky. He enjoyed making his stronger Pokemon beat it to submission. Most of his Pokemon feared him and only fought so that they wouldn't be punished. His strongest Pokemon was a Talonflame named Heatwave. It was an aggressive Pokemon with a fierce temper. It was used to get rid of Seth's weaker Pokemon. The other four Pokemon were wary of such a powerhouse.

"Morning Seth," a girl at the Pokemon center gave him a sad smile. She could tell from his stature what kind of trainer he was. He walked around as if he was going to be the next Champion. He had six badges in his jacket, "I have this Pokemon I'd like you to have. It can help you with the gym leader in town. They have all rock types you see."

"I know about the types, ok?" He took the pokeball from her, "That is Champion to you."

* * *

"Pokeball go!" Seth threw the ball, uninterested in what Pokemon the dumb girl gave me. Just because he only had five Pokemon didn't mean that he was going to have a disadvantage at the gym. He looked up as a small bright outline flashed in front of him. She gave him an unevolved Pokemon before the seventh gym badge. When the pokemon was revealed, he felt a since of rage. Are you kidding me? A lousy Magikarp.

The fish Pokemon flopped on the ground pathetically, "Karp karp! Magikarp."

"I don't need a stupid Magikarp," he glared at the water Pokemon, "I wanted something that's actually useful. If I wanted one of you losers, I could easy fish one up. Don't give me that dumb look, you worthless fucking fish!"

"Karp!"

"Shut up!" He kicked the fish Pokemon, which flapped it's fins in alarm. Luckily they near a lake, so hopefully no one would hear the Magikarp's cries of fear. The fish pokemon flopped ever harder, irritating Seth.

"You. Are. Worthless. To. Me." Each kick sent Magikarp closer to the water. Seth was too busy in his anger to see the tears in the Magikarp's eyes. The Pokemon knew that a lot of people disliked it's kind, but he thought that this kid would be different. The lady who was taking care of it before was indifferent towards it. It wanted to show that it could be useful to a trainer. It knew tackle, which very few Magikarp ever get to level up to.

"Now go away!" He kicked it into the water. The Magikarp could feel its body glowing as it started to feel something towards the young trainer. It couldn't do anything about it, being weak and all. Suddenly it felt its body stretch and change from deep red to a sapphire blue. It felt fangs emerge from it's mouth. After a few seconds it had finished. It roared as it flew out of the water.

Seth heard the bone-chilling sound and turned to see that the little Magikarp had evolved into a giant Gyarodos. He felt his body freeze as he looked into the angry eyes of the abandoned Pokemon. The Gyarodos opened its mouth wide and a huge ball of energy formed in its mouth. Seth recognized that move from anywhere. Before he could run, the Hyperbeam hit him. He could feel his skin burning from the heat as pain took over his whole body. The last thing he saw before passing out was the eyes of the great beast. He had underestimated that Pokemon's strength and he paid the price for it.


End file.
